Austin
by JanetStroke16
Summary: Ella se fue sin dejar un numero, dijo que necesitaba aclarar su mente. Él imagino que regresaría a Austin, porque hablaba de ello todo el tiempo. Seddie one-shoot


**Bueno, como muchos de ustedes saben, una persona denunció un songfic que había publicado, porque "Supuestamente" están prohibidos aqui en FF pero... hoy vi cientos de ellos! no se porque esta persona decidió denunciarme a mi, tal vez es envidia como dijo carmen o no lo se... pero mientras que se aclare que ni iCarly ni la canción son mías nadie sale herido. **

**digo, la gente usa títulos de canciones, lineas de canciones, referencias a canciones todo el tiempo y nadie dice nada... pero en fin.**

**Si tu, la persona que hizo eso lee esto, pues... no se cual sea tu motivo, o si te dedicas a fastidiar a la gente, pero para todos, sepan que este y más songfics ya están publicados en la pagia de facebook Jathan + Seddie = Jeddie. Lejos de esta envidiosa persona **

**iCarly es de Dan Schneider**

**Austin es de Blake shelton**

**Mía**** solo es está creativa historia, si TU (sabes quien eres) no puedes ser creativa como muchos de nosotros aqui en fanfiction, ¿Por que no vas a fastidiar a otro lado?**

She left without leavin' a number –Ella se fue sin dejar un numero  
said she needed to clear her mind –dijo que necesitaba aclarar su mente  
he figured she'd gone back to Austin –Él imagino que regresaria a Austin  
'cause she talked about it all the time –Porque hablaba de ello todo el tiempo.

La noche que Carly se había marchado a Italia con su padre, Sam también había desaparecido. No contestaba el teléfono, no respondía los mensajes y ya no se conectaba en splashface. Para todos había simplemente desaparecido. Pero Freddie la conocía más que cualquiera. Había llegado a conocer partes de ella que nadie había visto jamás. Había aprendido que si te lo ganas, puedes tener a una chica cuidadosa, cariñosa y súper genial a tu lado.

Para su mala suerte, la había dejado ir.

Todo debido a una estúpida charla que habían escuchado que ni siquiera iba dirigida a ellos. Después de mucho tiempo había decidido que no importaba cuan diferentes fueran, siempre habría una forma de hacer que las cosas encajaran.

Sin embargo era demasiado tarde para pensar en esas cosas. Ella estaba desaparecida y él acababa de comenzar la universidad.

Pero… (Porque siempre hay un pero) a pesar de no saber donde estaba, por más raro que suene, al mismo tiempo sabia donde estaba, o por lo menos tenía una idea.

El tiempo que habían sido novios, Sam le había contado muchas cosas, Freddie había logrado ir a lo más profundo de su corazón y de su mente, ella le había confiado historias, metas, secretos, fantasías, sueños.

Y una de las cosas de las que hablaba mucho era su vida en Austin. Le había enseñado un álbum de fotos completo, y Freddie se había dado cuenta de que Melanie era real.

Cuando el padre de Sam había abandonado a Pam, esta había acudido a su madre por ayuda, J'maw maw había sido uno de los pilares en la educación de las gemelas. Sam le contaba todo el tiempo como solía llevarlas al parque, a la escuela, las cuidaba, las mantenía limpias y sanas.

Para su sorpresa, Freddie también descubrió que en su infancia, Sam y Melanie eran como cualquier otro par de gemelas, más que hermanas mejores amigas, inseparables. Su infancia había sido buena.

Pero un día, escuchó a Pam discutir con J'maw maw, diciéndole que le había robado el amor de sus hijas, que se las llevaría lejos de ahí para criarlas a su manera. Así que empacaron y se mudaron, J'maw maw le había dicho a las gemelas que siempre tendría las puertas de su casa abiertas para ellas.

Fue entonces cuando llegaron a Seattle, y su madre se convirtió en, bueno, en lo que era Pam Puckett ahora. Melanie se había ido a esa costosa y pretenciosa escuela, se había vuelto insoportable según Sam, y el resto de la historia Freddie ya la conocía.

Así que esa era su conclusión. Ella había regresado al lugar en el que había sido feliz. Austin, Texas. Freddie no tenía idea de qué lugar exactamente y tampoco iría a buscarla y a arrastrarla de regreso a Seattle solo porque no podía dejar de amarla. Le daría su tiempo, si Sam aun sentía lo que él, regresaría a su lado. Si no era así… bueno, ya vería que hacer a su tiempo.

Lo único que le quedó hacer por ahora que sus dos mejores amigas ya no estaban con él, era intentar reconstruir su vida y seguir el día a día.

It was almost a year before she called him up –Pasó casi un año antes de que ella lo llamara

Three rings and an answering machine is what she got –Tres tonos y una maquina contestadora es lo que obtubo

If your callin' 'bout the car i sold it –Si llamas por el carro ya lo vendí

If this is tuesday night i'm bowlin' –Si es martes por la noche estoy en los bolos

If you've got somethin to sell your wastin' your time, i'm not buyin' –Si tienes algo que vender estas perdiendo tu tiempo, no voy a comprarlo

If it's anbody else wait for the tone you know what to do –Si es alguien mas espera por el tono, sabes que hacer

And p.s. if this is austin i still love you –Y posdata, si es Austin, aun te amo

The telephone fell to the counter –El telefono calló en la mesa

She heard but she couldn't believe –Lo escuchó pero no podia creerlo

What kind of man would hang on that long? -¿Que clase de hombre podria esperar tanto tiempo?

What kind of love that must be? -¿Que clase de amor podria ser ese?

Sam se encontraba en el patio de su casa, bueno, la casa de su abuela, limpiando su motocicleta. Había salido a dar una vuelta en la mañana y se había ensuciado por el lodo del camino.

Había pasado ya casi un año desde que Carls se había ido a Italia con su padre y ella simplemente había decidido conducir su motocicleta hasta Old west Austin, en Texas. Podría decirse que era feliz viviendo en el lugar que la había visto crecer. J'maw maw y el empleo que ella había conseguido en un restaurante le daban una buena vida. No podía quejarse, excepto por una cosa.

Extrañaba Seattle.

Más bien, extrañaba a las personas que había dejado en Seattle.

Mas especifico aún, extrañaba al único chico del que se había enamorado al cual había dejado en Seattle.

Y aun mas especifico, extrañaba a Freddie Benson.

También extrañaba a Spencer, a Gibby, a sus amigos de Ridgeway los lugares que frecuentaba, los recuerdos, el bushwell plaza, iCarly, y una infinidad de cosas, y conforme más tiempo estaba en Austin mas los extrañaba.

-¡Hey Sam! ¿Qué hay el día de hoy? –Levantó la mirada hacia donde provenía esa voz de un marcado acento sureño.

-Hey Toni, nada especial, lo mismo de siempre, ¿Y tú?

-Voy para la escuela, ¿Quieres salir hoy? –Sam rio.

-No sé cómo decirte que no, se me han acabado los métodos…

-Bueno, pues entonces tendrás que decir que sí, porque no me daré por vencido

-Lo siento Toni, pero ya te lo dije

-¿Decirme que? Nunca me has explicado nada, solo dices "es complicado" y me dejas con lo mismo, ¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo? –Sam suspiró. El chico le caía muy bien como para golpearlo y decirle que la dejara en paz, que era el método que normalmente usaría con cualquiera que la invitara a salir.

-Escucha, en mi vida me he enamorado una vez, una sola vez en toda mi vida, y francamente, no creo estar lista para una relación aun…

-¿Es el chico de Seattle cierto? De ese del que siempre estás hablando… Eddie, Beni, Lenin

-Freddie –Le interrumpió Sam. –sí, es él Toni. Lo siento…

-Cuando te conocí, dijiste que habías regresado a Austin porque querías empezar desde cero, que planeabas reconstruir tu vida aquí, encontrar el lugar al que pertenecías… ¿Por qué no haces lo que dijiste? –Sam frunció el seño, contemplando a lo lejos los caballos de J'maw maw que corrían en su corral.

-Lo he intentado Toni, pero no puedo. Pensé que al volver a Austin encontraría el lugar al que pertenezco pero… -Se detuvo para suspirar. –Ahora creo que ya estaba en el lugar al que pertenecía

-Bueno Sam, pues mientras decides podemos ir a ver una película hoy en la noche, ¿Qué dices? –Dijo el chico rubio acomodándose el sombrero. Sam rio de nuevo.

-Buen intento Toni, pero tengo que hacer algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Una llamada.

Cuando entró a casa todo estaba en silencio. J'maw maw se había ido al pueblo a comprar alimento y cosas para sus animales. Miró el teléfono. Recordaba el número de Freddie con claridad, lo había memorizado inmediatamente de que Spencer se lo había mandado en un correo. Ese día se enteró de que Freddie vivía solo en el piso 10 del bushwell.

_En verdad te extraña Sam… espero lo llames alguna vez. Le haría bien. _

Esa era la última línea del correo.

Suspiró profundamente una última vez para tomar valor. Levantó el teléfono de la base y comenzó a marcar.

Escuchó el primer tono y contuvo la respiración.

Escuchó el segundo tono y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Escuchó el tercer tono y se alistó para colgar.

Escuchó entonces su voz y su corazón se detuvo.

_Hola estas llamando al apartamento de Freddie Benson. Si llamas por el anuncio del auto, ya lo he vendido. Si es martes en la noche me fui a los bolos con mis amigos. Si eres algún vendedor… estás perdiendo tu tiempo, no quiero comprar nada. Si es cualquier otra persona, espera por el tono y bla bla sabes que hacer… y, posdata… si estas llamando desde Austin, aun te amo. _

Su mirada se quedó fija al vació. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Vagamente fue consciente del sonido del teléfono al golpear la mesa.

¿Qué clase de hombre era ese? Nunca se daba por vencido… o más bien ¿Qué clase de mujer era ella que lo había dejado ir y luego lo había abandonado? ¿En serio existía esa clase de amor que podía aguantar tanto tiempo?

Se sentó en uno de los bancos de la cocina. Pasó sus manos por su cabello, no podía creerlo aun. Sintió un nudo en el estomago y maldijo a Freddie por hacerla sentir tan vulnerable.

-Muy bien Sam, piensa. –Se dijo a sí misma con un suspiro. Decidió que esperaría tres días e intentaría de nuevo llamarle.

No podía engañarse a sí misma por más tiempo. Necesitaba ese amor que a su vez era tan fuerte que le aterraba. Necesitaba hablar con él y saber si era en serio, si la podría perdonar por abandonarlo de esa manera. Necesitaba regresar al lugar al que pertenecía.

she waited three days and then she tried again –Ella esperó tres dias y entonces intent de nuevo

she didn't know what she'd say –no sabía lo que diría

but she heard three rings and then –Pero escuchó tres tonos y entonces

If it's friday night i'm at the ball game –Si es viernes por la noche estoy en el juego de pelota

and first thing saturday if it don't rain –Y a primera hora del sabado si no llueve

i'm headed out to the lake and i'll be gone all weekend long –Me iré al lago y estaré fuera todo el fin de semana

but i'll call you back when i get home on sunday afternoon –Pero te llamaré cuando regrese a casa el domingo por la tarde

and p.s. if this is austin i still love you –Y posdata. Si es Austin, aun te amo.

Los tres días que se puso como plazo de espera fueron agobiantes. Se la pasaba día y noche pensando que le diría si le contestaba. Como se explicaría y como le pediría disculpas, pero cada que lograba formar alguna frase completa terminaba desechándola y regresando a cero. Así que decidió improvisar.

Cuando pasaron los tres días esperó a que no hubiera nadie en la casa y levantó el teléfono, con manos temblorosas marcó directamente a Seattle y esperó.

Escuchó el primer tono y busco en su mente las palabras para saludar

Escuchó el segundo tono y apretó fuertemente el teléfono.

Escuchó el tercer tono y cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

Escuchó entonces su voz, de nuevo en la contestadora pero eso no evitó que su corazón diera un vuelco ante ese sonido que era como música para ella.

_Hola estas llamándole a Freddie Benson. Si es viernes por la noche fui con Brad y mis amigos a jugar baseball. Y el sábado por la mañana nos iremos a acampar al lago para estar ahí el fin de semana. Pero deja tu recado después del tono y te llamaré el domingo por la tarde cuando regrese. Posdata… si estas llamando desde Austin… aun te amo… _

Well this time she left her number –Bien, esta vez ella dejó su numero

but not another word –Pero no otra palabra.

Escuchó el beep de la contestadora que indicaba que podía dejar su recado, pero nada venia su mente, así que sin pensarlo siquiera números comenzaron a salir de su boca. Era el numero de la casa de J'maw maw. Ahora solo le quedaba la esperanza de que él aun reconociera su voz.

La espera para el domingo por la tarde iba a ser eterna.

Se preguntaba si él siquiera consideraría llamarle. Tal vez estaba muy molesto, tal vez ya tenía a alguien más, tal vez ya la había olvidado.

Trató dejar de atormentarse, si fuera así Spencer no seguiría enviándole correos pidiéndole que contactara a Freddie. Solo tenía que ser paciente, solo faltaban como 45 horas para el domingo por la tarde, podría sobrevivir si es que los nervios no le provocaran un paro cardiaco antes.

Decidió salir y dar un paseo en moto para tratar de despejar su mente, incluso consideró decirle a Toni que la llevara a ver una película pero especificándole que solo en términos de amistad. Sin embargo decidió que era arriesgado, Toni podría considerarlo como una oportunidad y después seria más difícil quitárselo de encima.

Trató de irse a la cama lo más temprano que pudo esos dos días intentando agilizar el tiempo pero aun así, se le hizo toda una eternidad.

Cuando el domingo llegó miraba constantemente el reloj. ¿A qué hora regresaría Freddie del lago? ¿Qué hora debería ella considerar la "tarde" del domingo?

-Niña, ¿Qué te tiene tan tensa? ¿Estás bien Sam? –Preguntó J'maw maw tomando sus cosas.

-Sí, yo solo… espero una llamada…

-Bueno, solo no vayas a tener un ataque, y relájate. Voy a salir, nos vemos en la noche

-Sí, suerte J'maw maw. –Su abuela salió por la puerta e inmediatamente regresó la vista al teléfono. ¿Y si él nunca marcaba?

Then she waited by the phone on sunday evening –Entonces esperó junto al telefono el domingo por la tarde

And this is what he heard –Y esto es lo que él escuchó…

Vaya que se había divertido el fin de semana. No habían sido sus planes pero sus amigos lo habían hecho todo y tan solo le habían avisado un día antes. Noche de baseball con Brad y los chicos, seguido por un fin de semana en el lago con fogata, canciones y todo. Y lo habían hecho solo para animarle.

Sabía que sus amigos se preocupaban por él y se los agradecía inmensamente, pero se necesitaba más que eso para poder sacar a su demonio con caireles de oro de su cabeza. Incluso le habían dejado solo con Jenny, una chica de su clase de electrónica. Era linda, era bonita, simpática, y había intentado seducirlo, pero no era Sam. Así que Freddie habló con ella, como el caballero que era y le había hecho ver que no estaba interesado en una relación, que estaba enamorado aun de la misma chica desde hacía años y que no iba a cambiar pronto.

Por suerte Jenny lo entendió bien y el resto de la velada siguió sin incidentes. El domingo llegó temprano así que decidió pasar a comer con su mamá, platicó con ella un buen rato y luego decidió que era hora de regresar a casa y comenzar con la tarea. Aun tenía muchos deberes que atender.

Cuando entró a su oscuro apartamento vio entre las penumbras la luz roja de la contestadora parpadeando, lo que indicaba que había mensajes nuevos.

Todos los días desde que ella se había ido, dejaba una posdata en la contestadora esperando que ella la escuchara. Pero hasta ahora no había tenido suerte.

Presionó el botón y se encaminó a su escritorio para comenzar a sacar los libros que necesitaba.

'_Usted tiene 3 mensajes nuevos' _

Encendió la computadora de escritorio y esperó sentado en su silla.

_Hola Freddie, soy yo, Spencer. ¿Recuerdas la raqueta de tenis que me prestaste la semana pasada? Ella… bueno… sufrió un pequeño accidente y… te juro que no sé cómo es que llegó fuego a ella. En fin Freddo, lo siento. Dime qué día vamos de compras y te la repondré. ¿Tarde de chicos? ¿Qué dices? Llámame. _

¡Beep!

_Buenas tardes, le llamamos de las oficinas del seattle tec para informarle que su corte de pago esta próximo y queremos evitarle tener que pagar el recargo. Gracias. _

Suspiró, había olvidado completamente eso. Pasaría a pagar cuanto antes. Entonces la contestadora emitió ese beep de nuevo que indicaba el inicio del último mensaje. No escuchó ninguna voz o sonido por unos segundos, así que pensó que tal vez era un mensaje fantasma, pero entonces, levantó la cabeza de golpe, su pulso se aceleró y corrió hacia la contestadora.

Era ella. Esa era su voz, podía estar seguro.

_27-51-68-75_

Era un número telefónico. Era _su _número telefónico. Miró frenéticamente a su alrededor buscando un bolígrafo. Corrió a su escritorio vació el lapicero y tomó el único bolígrafo que no había caído al piso. Regresó corriendo la contestadora y presionó de nuevo el botón que repetiría el último mensaje.

Cuando volvió a escuchar su voz sintió lagrimas formarse en sus ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente se obligó a poner atención para escribirlo. Se dio cuenta que no había traído papel así que levantó la manga de su suéter y comenzó a escribir en su brazo.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que diría, pero sin pensarlo dos veces levantó la bocina del teléfono y marcó directamente a Austin.

Escuchó el primer tono y decidió que comenzaría con un 'buenas tardes'

Escuchó el segundo tono y pensó que sería mejor un simple hola

Escuchó el tercer tono y la idea de que no contestara lo hizo sudar frio.

Escuchó entonces su voz y su mente quedó totalmente en blanco.

_Hola, estas llamando a Sam Puckett. Si preguntas por mi corazón… aún es tuyo, debí haberlo escuchado antes, supongo. Si hubiera hecho así no me hubiera tomado tanto tiempo para darme cuenta que ya estaba a donde pertenecía. Y… por cierto, nerd, no estás hablando con la contestadora. Soy yo, desde Austin, y aun te amo._

Freddie se quedó completamente congelado, sintió la humedad en sus mejillas pero no podía moverse ni respirar o hablar o cualquier cosa. Sintió la presión en su pecho y sabía que debía dejarla salir.

Ella lo escuchó sollozar del otro lado de la línea y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder llegar a través del teléfono hacia él y abrazarlo y pedirle perdón también.

-Freddie…lo siento.

-Sam… oh Sam. Cielos, te extraño tanto. Regresa por favor… por favor…

-Así será Freddie. Estaré en Seattle cuanto antes. Lo prometo. Perdón por haberme marchado así, debí haberte dicho algo… mas bien, nunca debí haberme ido… lo siento…

-Está bien Sam, está bien ahora. Solo… regresa por favor, te necesito…

-Estoy en camino Freddie… estoy en camino…

If your callin' 'bout my heart it's still yours –Si estás llamando por mi corazón aun es tuyo

I should have listened to it a little more –Debí haberlo escuchado un poco más

Then it wouldn't have taken me so long –Entonces no me habría tomado tanto tiempo

To know where i belong –Para saber a donde pertenezco

And by the way boy this is no machine your talkin' to –Y por cierto chico, no estas hablando con la contestadora

Can't you tell this is austin and i still love you –Puedes darte centa de que soy Austin, y aun te amo

I still love you –Aun te amo.

Cuando colgó el teléfono no pensó en nada. Lo único que quería era llegar a Seattle cuando antes, así que tomó algunas de sus cosas, le dejó una nota a j'maw maw y subió a su motocicleta, acelerando a fondo para llegar a Seattle.

Nunca en su vida olvidaría la expresión en el rostro de Freddie cuando le abrió la puerta el martes por la mañana muy temprano. Aun estaba medio dormido, y el gesto que hizo fue bastante cómico. Ella rió y lo empujó dentro del apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí y besándolo con toda la intensidad, pasión y amor que pudo reunir. Freddie la abrazó inmediatamente levantándola del piso, aun una parte de él creía que estaba soñando.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, que era real, que ella estaba ahí, que era suya de nuevo y que nunca la dejaría ir.

Aunque no era necesario que se esforzara tanto. Ella ya sabía que estaba en el lugar al que pertenecía.

**¿Bien, les gustó? Déjenme un review por favor :) y vallan a la pagina antes mencionada, al album songfics para leer mas**


End file.
